


The Debriefing Room

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Stephen uses his magic to pleasure Tony during a debriefing.





	The Debriefing Room

So now the debriefing room was officially christened. Let me explain. Tony, Stephen , and the rest of the Avengers has just gotten back from a mission. Maria has insisted that their meeting be now instead of later like it usually was. Tony and Stephen had had plans for when they got back. Y'know, normal stuff. Like getting Stephen's dick up Tony's ass. But, to his disappointment, that would have to happen later.

Stephen could sense that Tony was unhappy with the current arrangement. So, he had set out to fix it.

Once everyone was seated, Maria began to give a summary about what had happened on the mission. Stephen couldn't care less. He was too busy trying to figure out which spell to use to pleasure Tony. He finally decided on a binding spell. He cast it, directing it right to Tony. More like Tony's dick. Tony jumped noticeably in his seat. He shot a look at Stephen. Don't be a tease, Tony mouthed at him. Strange smirked. He began to make jerking movements under the table, the magic around Tony's dick mimicking him. Tony grabbed onto the glass of water on the table and held onto it, trying not to touch himself. He bit at his lower lip, trying not to make any noises. He shifted in his seat, trying to rut against something. His pants were unbearably tight now.

The magic seemed to grow from his dick and curled around his balls, fondling them gently. Tony let out a breath he was holding.

"Tony? Are you ok?"

"Ye- oh! Sorry. 'M fine."

He shot Stephen a look. He had squeezed him right as he had started to talk. Stephen continued to use his magic on his cock for a while more. That is, until he got bored of it. He wanted more of a reaction from Tony. He made the magic press against his hole. Tony looked like he was about to break the glass that he had wrapped his hands around. He pressed the magic inside. It slipped easily into Tony. He let out a light groan. Tony caught his eye, and they began a silent staring contest. Stephen prodded around with his fingers, trying to find Tony's spot.

He was a doctor, for God's sakes. He would be able to find it with no problems. But, of course, this is Tony we're talking about. Every bit of that man is stubborn. And, well, it takes one to know one, because Stephen is just as stubborn. He continued to prod around until Tony let out a yelp.

Everyone turned to stare at him. He went scarlet. Tony offered a small smile to the others. Natasha caught on a made a disgusted face at them. Finally, Maria dismissed them.

"You two are gross."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Stephen pressed a kiss to Tony's mouth and guided him to the elevator. When they got to Tony's penthouse, they were immediately all over each other, ripping their clothes to shreds. They kissed roughly. Stephen pushes Tony down on the couch and lubed up.

"Oh god, Stephen, please!"

Stephen grabbed Tony's wrists and held them above his head. He lined up and pushed in. They both moaned.

"You looked so hot in there, trying not to moan. I bet you wished I would've fucked you in front of everyone. Didn't you?"

"Yes! Ohhh!"

Stephen roughly pounded into Tony. He pressed his lips down on top of Tony's as he fucked him. Tony shook as his orgasm began to wash over him. Stephen moaned out as Tony's ass clenched around him. He pulled out, adding more to the mess on Tony's chest. He sat back and took a breath.

"Woah."

"Yeah. I think that's the fastest I've ever came."

Stephen moved to curl up at Tony's side.

"Love you."

"Love you too, baby."


End file.
